carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Johan Meier
Johan Meier (15 July 1870 - 18 September 1939) was a Brunanter Prime Minister and President. Meier was a member of the White Party and an important politician in the interwar period. Meier was president from 1922-1928 and prime minister from 1933-1934 and 1936-1939. Biography Meier was born in Grijzestad in 1870. His parents came to Brunant from Germany. Meier studied law at the University of Cologne (Universität zu Köln), and a licenciate in law at Grijzestad University. He was elected president in 1922. White Party leader Meier was one of the key members of the anti-Reading "coup" of 1931, where they forced his resignation, though the party chose James Warson (uncle of Henry Warson) over him. Meier was incensed at this decision, and slowly worked with his allies to alienate Warson supporters. Warson, having recently been elected, did not think he could be replaced so soon. He was became increasingly detached from the party, causing somewhat of a rift. Eventually Meier forced a vote, and on 17 February he replaced Warson as leader. Van der Ecke's Liberals began reducing conscription figures under Defense minister Gerhard Pietersen, which was opposed by Meier and his party, which he challenged. Seeking to pass laws in congress while stressing the dangers of a large military, Pietersen proposed to congress a 50% reduction in total troop figures. The military balked at the proposal and in a rare move, the Whites unanimously voted against, giving Van der Ecke his first lost vote in congress. The prime minister resigned, and Meier was named to the post by the king on 1 February 1933. Crisis of 1933 During the Crisis of 1933, e was a staunch opponent to communist president Maarten Dolmatoff and came to blows over the nation's political direction. In June 1933, he ordered the military to move in to restore order, but soldiers in Brezonde refused to act and President Dolmatoff urged them not to act. The prime minister would be supported by a far-right armed group, CECAR, in Cape Cross Parish, though he did not support them, especially after an increase in violence. Meier was later able to send soldiers to major town in Brunant to restore order, but was criticized by many for his sweeping arrests of leftists, and not all instigators. He sent the military to Brezonde and Cape Cross in September, fighting skirmishes with the militias and arresting radical leftists and rightists alike to end the crisis. While largely supported by many disappointed with the president, he further alienated many leftists with his willingness to send soldiers in confrontation. He lost the support of some moderate leftist politicians in March 1934, which led his government to collapse. Second term When the aftermath of the crisis blew over, Brunanters discovered that there was still the depression to deal with, and months of division and conflict only worsened the country's economic situation. Spending by Liberal Party PM Augustus Van der Ecke only created more debt, and Meier returned to the forefront, promising a tightening of the belt. Meier was able to get support to bring down the government, and was able to lead the White Party to government. He was able to reduce spending and improve the economy for the most part. Meier fell ill due to heart problems in the spring of 1939. He died suddenly of a heart attack in June 1939. Johan Meier signature.PNG|Meier's signature Meier Army authorization.jpg|Meier government letter Category:Dead people Category:1870 births Category:Prime Ministers Category:Politicians Category:White Party Category:Grijzestad University alumni